


hold onto me

by motherofangst



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Hoth setting, Im very bad at tags, Post Rogue One, RebelCaptain May the Fourth Exchange, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Warmth Sharing, could be mutual pining or something more. you can choose (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofangst/pseuds/motherofangst
Summary: Cassian and Jyn are sent out to scout Hoth; their mission is longer than they expected as they were both injured and could not make it back to Echo Base on their own -- unsure if their distress beacon was heard.





	hold onto me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brynnmclean on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brynnmclean+on+tumblr).



> My May the Fourth gift exchange piece for brynnmclean on tumblr! I really, really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The prompt I was given was _“If we survive this, let's get married.”_ It was added that you liked either mutual pining, or established relationship -- so I left it vague that it really could be either, but the feelings are definitely there! I hope you like what I did with the prompt.
> 
> Wasn't beta'd, except by myself! I feel like I could've done better, but it became a very stressful last month, and I still really, really hope you like it with the accompanying [aesthetic.](https://motherofangst.tumblr.com/post/184645357319/my-may-the-fourth-gift-exchange-piece-for)

Her breath stutters – eyes screwing themselves shut as a cold pain sparked across her bones – and when it did, it sounded more like a _wet rattle_ in her lungs than anything else. From the corner of her eyes, at the sound, she saw Cassian react for a moment – his dark eyes glancing up through his lashes in her direction quickly, lingering on her form as if to make sure that the dark blankets of ice and stone beneath them weren’t going to swallow her whole. She sees him open his mouth as if to speak, before thinking better of it and snapping his jaw shut, swallowing once – his eyes canting away just as quickly to the entrance of the cave.

She knew that _he knew_ she didn’t want him fussing over her. And, typically that wouldn’t stop him. Albeit, their current preidicament wasn’t _typical…_

On the planet Hoth, in the Hoth system, Jyn and Cassian had been tasked with scouting the rest of the planet to ensure that they didn’t have eyes or ears from the Empire lingering around the cold planet – they had been planetside for just over a year now, the Rebellion’s upper hand beginning to grow _more wary_ and anxious with barely a peep from their oppressor since the Death Star had been blown up – at first, of course, it was a relief to gain a reprieve from the Empire, no matter how short lived it could have been. But, those more attuned to war _knew_ that the longer the Empire was seemingly out of commission, the _bigger_ their counterattack would likely be. Some of the younger rebels were hopeful that the Empire had just tucked tail and hid at the ends of the galaxy – and Jyn couldn’t blame their naivety masked as hope; she really couldn’t. _She just knew better._

She sighs before speaking – and, even to her, her voice sounded dull and her tongue felt heavy. _Speaking_ was hard in itself, her lungs and throat burning from the cold. “It should just be a matter of time before they pick up our distress signal,” Jyn whispered, more to her crossed knees beneath her than to Cassian – speaking to try and bring across some kind of reassurance to warm the cold and quiet air around them.

The reason she knew that Cassian wasn’t following through with him fussing over her was that he needed attention much more than she did. Within normal circumstances, the injuries he had were not life threatening – but, out in the elements, it could be critical within hours. 

They had been making their way down a steep mountainside when the foundation below them had given out; and the spy had taken the heavier brunt of the fall. If she had to wager a guess, she would guess that her ankle was sprained; as the skin was turning deep hues of colors, and swelling – sore to the touch. It also pained her to move it – albeit, it wasn’t _intolerable_ to move, so it wasn’t broken, but she would still prefer not to.

Cassian, who had taken the rough of the fall, had broken his knee on a particularly sharp rock; and, by her estimations, broken a few ribs in the process. It pained her to see him curled in the dark corner of the cave, wrapped up in himself – _withdrawn –_ when they had spent the better half of the year _breaking down_ one another’s walls until it was no longer even a _mirror_ between them; it had been complete transparency. The experience of _Scarif –_ she hadn’t expected to come through _alive,_ and ( judging by the darks of his eyes when he had woken in the medbay of Yavin IV ) neither had Cassian – one did not trust what they believed to be their _last moments,_ last breaths, and come through the other side to resolve to be strangers.

Her comment she had hoped to be reassurance fell flat in the stagnant and cold air – she knew it was wishful thinking. While they had their comms, Hoth was notorious for having terrible connection issues; especially as far out as they were. The snow, and the hills, did not work in their favor – the signal bouncing off the white and getting lost to the void. Not to mention, even with her swollen ankle, Jyn had dragged them into a cave that took them slightly underground. As far as she could tell, it wasn’t inhabited by any local wildlife, but it was drastically out of the way and in the middle of nowhere. They both knew that they could be lucky to even be found. Jyn could barely walk on her ankle as it was, now that the swelling had increased. And she knew that it was _worse_ for Cassian. If it was required of him, _he was force it …--_ she didn’t want to ask him to.

She sighs when she looks to him, shifting herself slightly before she was half-crawling across the cave to where he sat against the wall, “ _Come here,_ you idiot—“ she mumbles, Cassian looking down to her where she was – gently as she could – rearranging his arm so that she could lay herself into his chest so that they could share warmth. Tucking her head against his breastbone, where she could hear his heart beating against his ribcage. He inhales sharply, breath clicking, before he relaxes completely where he laid.

She feels, more than she sees, him smile slightly as his tucks his head against the top of hers; his eyes closing. And, for the small victory of getting him to open back up once more, she smiles as well. And, for a moment, it warms her.

Her mind starts to numb as they sit there in _silence –_ her breaths becoming more and more ragged, her shivering beginning to lessen ( which was more of a _concern_ than a relief --- )

Despite the body heat that the closeness provided, they were _both_ shivering – her eyes half lidded after about half an hour passed. And, despite herself, she laughs –

He doesn’t say anything for a long, long moment, before he speaks for the first time in what felt like hours—as hoarse and ran thin as his voice was, lifting his chin to try and look down at her. “What is it?”

“If we make it out of here –“

“ _Don’t_ –“ Cassian cuts her off in warning, to which she merely shakes her head in response.

“ _If_ we make it out of here, we should celebrate. We should get married.” She felt delirious, almost, by the chill that was turning porcelain skin pink ; that was making her lungs constrict.

Cassian huffs out an amused noise, his eyes closing once more as he drops his chin back where it had been resting, wrapping one arm around her and tugging her as close as he could without hurting himself more, “It’s a thought.”

Silence falls once more – and, before long, both of the two had drifted off into darkness.

 

* * *

 

It had been Han Solo who found them, accompanied by a few other rebels who had followed their dwindling and dying distress signal. When neither of them stirred at first, Han carried Jyn on his back, as two of the other rebels helped to carry Cassian. It took them a few hours, but they managed to get the two back to Echo Base and into the infirmary.

Jyn woke, warmer than she remembered – and, because of the pleasant feeling, she woke _slowly_ with a false sense of safety. It was only halfway to awareness she realized the warmth was not from Cassian; and, because of this, she snaps awake – drawing herself into a sitting position quick enough for her muddled mind to protest with a mild vertigo. 

“Careful,” came a hoarse, but familiar voice. She followed the source as her eyes adjusted, looking to see a _worse-for-wear,_ but very alive Cassian Andor sitting near her bedside ; reaching out a bruised hand for hers as he gestured with his head to encourage her to lay back down. “Want to be in top shape for _our wedding,_ wouldn’t you?” he asks, and _damn his smirk –_ because she couldn’t tell if he was _serious_ or not. It was with a mild horror she remembered what she had said in the cave.

Albeit – a part of her she was not ready to come to terms with _hoped that he was,_ and that she didn’t regret it in the slightest.


End file.
